


Be It Yesterday or Tomorrow, I’ll Still Love You

by CrazeeOtakuXD



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, GinTae, GintokixOtae, gintama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazeeOtakuXD/pseuds/CrazeeOtakuXD
Summary: Where dreams are made and tears were shed. Memories of the past starts to haunt her, With flashes of white and silver, Will he be able to pull her out from her slumber?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: expect them to be a little OOC here but of course I’ll try my best to make them in-character :) and my bad for the typo and grammatical error hehe :)
> 
> I hope you’ll love this
> 
> And especially I want to thank my friend who help me proofread this :) should I mention your name? hehehehe Lab Yah! *hugs & Kisses to you :)
> 
> and all my GinTae Friends/Family you know who you are you're the reason why I'm determined to do this
> 
> Guys Keep supporting GinTae all the way Lab yah :*
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do own Gintama "in my dreams :')" NAH!! I'm just joking of course, I do not own GinTama this is Sorachi-Sensei's godly work hands down to him

**Chapter 1 – I Don’t Think People Understand How Stressful It Is To Explain What’s Going On In Your Head When You Don’t Even Understand It Yourself**

“And if in some distant place in the future

We see each other in our new lives,

I will smile at you with joy….”

**–Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook**

 

“I promise when the war is over, I’ll come back to you.”

“I promise I’ll be back, so please be patient and for now protect our child.” He told his crying wife while gently placing his hands to touch her pregnant bun.  She is staring at him, pleading him not to go.

“Aji... I will..” he looked up for a brief moment to stop his tears from falling and looked at her as he starts to caress her cheeks while his thumb brushes away her tears. “I will come back, wait for me.”

Finally, she nodded and firmly held his hands for one last time.

“Please come back.” Were the only words she uttered before he left. No goodbyes were spoken for they know this won’t be the last time they will see each other.

So she watched his back as he slowly disappears in the crowd….

 

**_+80 Years Later+_ **

 

Otae, the heroine of the story, was jolted awake from her sweet slumber. Breathlessly, she wipes the sweat beads forming on her face when a knock was heard from the door.

Startled, she regains her composure and remembered someone did knock.

“Come in.” She invited and the door opens revealing her brother, Shinpachi.

“Nani? Shin-chan?” she asked confused as she sees her brother’s concerned face.

“Aneue... Why are you crying?” he asked, worry is evident on his tone and face which made her raise her right brow. Confused, she touched her face and that’s when she noticed her brother was right. She was indeed crying.

“Did you have that dream again?” he asked his sister who’s wiping her tears. She suddenly halted from what she was doing and composed herself. She faced her brother with the brightest smile she can make to assure him she’s alright.

“Oh this? —this is nothing Shin-chan. I’m fine, after all it’s just a dream.” She jumped out of her bed and walked past her brother who is still not convinced by her act.

“But—Aneue, you always have that dream and its weir—“

“Ahh I’m starving. Did you make breakfast already? If not I can make one.” She cuts him off and looked at him grinning. The then worried Shinpachi was replaced by a frightened one by the mention of her sister’s cooking. Heavy sweats start to drop from his face.

“Aaaa… Ieee.. I already made our breakfast. You can eat now.” Thankful of that loud neighbor cat that woke him up early he led his sister to the kitchen and bid his goodbye as he heads out to work.

“I’m heading to the Yorozuya, I’ll go first. BYE ANEUE~!”

 

-o0o-

               

“I’M HERE!” shouted Shinpachi as he arrived at the Yorozuya Headquarters.

                _Well I’m not surprised if no one answered me, I’ll be even more shock if they responded right away._ He sighed and welcomed his self-inside the quarters and wake his lazy boss and Kagura.

-o0o-

 

“Stupid megane! Disturbing my great dream, aru!” Kagura exclaimed, irritated.

“IT’S TOO DAMN LATE, IT’S NOW TIME TO WAKE UP!!!” shouted Patsuan.

“Oi.. Oi!! It’s too damn early to shout Patsuan. Are you trying to wake that granny down stairs?” Gintoki, the yorozuya boss, spoke while picking his nose.

“GAAAAAAHHH!!! This two idiots, I can’t believe you!! This is why we don’t get many job requests cause you two are sooooo lazy!!!” Shinpachi protested as an animated vein pops in his face.

But like any other day, the duo didn’t listen to his nagging and Kagura started to join Gintoki in the nose picking-game.

*GRAAAAAAAAAWL~!*

“Gin-chan, I’m hungry. It’s all megane’s fault that I became hungry!”

“OII!!! JUST SAY YOU’RE HUNGRY, DON’T INVOLVE MY NAME!”

With the exchange of words, Kagura and Shinpachi started bickering which led to the Yorozuya boss getting annoyed and slammed his hands on the table.

“OI! YOU TWO STOP BICKERING! I’ll make breakfast so stop arguing, okay?” Gin-san told them.

  _Jeez! Being an adult sure is hard_. He mumbled to himself. The two stopped fighting. As Kagura shouted her ‘Thank you Gin-chan’, Shinpachi blurted something which caused the fight to start again but this time in silence.

_What the hell! Now they’re silent but still fighting?_ Gin said to no one as he felt the tension rises from the living room. He sighed as he went off to the kitchen.

As they finished their meal, Shinpachi broke the silence by addressing his worries over her sister. “By the way Gin-san, recently I’m worried about my Aneue.”

 When Gin heard that name he suddenly bolted and felt uneasy for some reasons and clenched his shirt, without knowing why. Trying to conceal his uneasiness he responded…

“What, did she start ordering that wonder bra on home shoppi---“

“THAT’S NOT I---“

“NANI? You mean that Gorilla is still bothering Anego, aru?” Kagura cuts Shinpachi. “That damn Gorilla, can he leave Anego alone, aru?”

“Stupid, it’s not about Kondo-san. Megane told her. “But that damn gorilla is still stalking Aneue.”

“Then what is it, aru?”

“Like every night she’s having this weird dream.” Shinpachi stated.

“What kind of dream is that Patsuan?” Gin asked still tugging his shirt.

“Well—” Megane paused for a second to think of a better way to describe it. “Like, she’s been dreaming about a certain married couple bidding their ‘Goodbyes’ to each other.” He finally said but then Kagura smacked Shinpachi’s head out of irritation.

WHAT THE H*** MEGANE… IS THAT ALL???!!!! Kagura shouted, “I can’t believe I wasted my entire minutes to hear that nonsense.” She pouted, annoyed of Shinpachi.

“That hurts Kagura-chan” Patsuan complained but regained his composure and adjusted his megane while releasing a heavy breath. “Anyway, I’m serious about this guys. Every time Aneue wakes up she always have tears on her eyes without her knowing why.” When Kagura and Gin-san heard it, the whole place become quite for a second, until Kagura broke it.

“What kind of dream is that—that she’s crying, aru?” Why did you leave her now aru?  I’m sure Anego is lonely right now, aruka.” _Stupid Megane_.

“Oi… Patchi boy did she tell you any details about that dream?” The silver head asked while unconsciously clenching his clothes again.

“She won’t tell me all the details but she started having this dream when we met you.” Shinpachi said as he pointed towards Gintoki and added “Yeah, that’s when it all started!”  which earned him a confused look from Gintoki.

“Oi! Why me?” He lazily asked. “Do I look like a living nightmare to you?” he asked.

“Well if you ask me Gin-chan you kinda look like a night— “Gintoki smacked her head to cut her off which made Kagura mumble about how it hurts while patting her head.

“I don’t know what kind of dream she’s having but I’m sure it’s not me.” he confirmed,

“Well, that’s what she said to me when I ask her about it. But seriously I’m worried because every night she keeps on having the same dream over and over again.” Shinpachi told them worriedly and Gintoki clenched his clothes tightly. Then Kagura suddenly remembered something and screamed **AAAAAHH!!!** to the both of them while the two were startled.

“What’s wrong this time brat?!” Gintoki said.

“I remember yesterday I won prize tickets for four persons, it’s a free Onsen trip~!” she excitedly announced then quickly got up from her seat to find the tickets she got.

“Oww!!! Then that’s good we have four persons already!” Gin said.

“Four persons?? Who’s the fourth one??” Megane asked.

“Sadaharu!!! Idiot!!” Gin told him like it’s a fact.

“STUPID LAZY PERM… SADAHARU IS A DOG NOT A PERSON” as always Megane shouted.

“There’s no problem if he’s a dog or what. He’s a living creature so it counts!!” Gin said while picking his nose.

“Gin-chan is right!” now Kagura joins in and Megane is left dumb founded by the two.

“Seriously, I can’t believe you!!!” Megane surrendered.

“But for now Sadaharu is not included!!!”

And the two of them were surprised by the sudden statement of Kagura.

“Wa— What— did you just say Kagura-chan???” Megane asked.

“Oi.. Tell me if you’re feeling sick!” the confused silver head asked Kagura.

“Aha! I’m serious, aru!!!” She kneeled down and petted Sadaharu “Sadaharu is fine by that aru, ne Sadaharu?” and Sadaharu licked Kagura's face to play with her.

“Then who’s the fourth one?” Shinpachi asked.

“Who else, of course its Anego, aru!”

“Eeee.. Really Kagura-chan? It’s alright for you if Aneue is the fourth one?!” Megane asked Kagura for confirmation.

“Yes of course! Anego is the one and I’m sure Anego will be happy, if she’s feeling down recently I bet this will calm her, aru!!”

“Wah!!! Arigato Kagura-chan. I bet Aneue will be happy to hear this.” Shinpachi thanked Kagura and looked at Gin.

“Nani patchi??” Gin asked.

“How about you Gin-san, is it alright with you if Aneue will come with us?!” Gintoki sighed and look strangely at Shinpachi while picking booger on his nose.

“Well if that’s what Kagura wants, so be it!!” he answered “and also I don’t have the choice to decide who will come with us!!” he added now leaning on his table looking tired.

“Then it’s all settled then I’ll tell Aneue when I return home!!” Shinpachi said excitedly.

Then after their conversation those three are back on their usual business like Shinpachi cleaning the Yorozuya while Kagura is watching television and Gintoki just sitting on his usual seat and looking at the window, drowned by his own thoughts.

“By the way Gin-chan, I noticed something about you these last few days, aru!!” Kagura broke the silence and the boys look at her while Gin-san hummed in reply.

“You’re always clenching your clothes whenever Anego's name is mentioned, aru.”

While hearing what Kagura has said, Shinpachi’s sis-con mode was triggered and also Gin who is just lazing around on his seat was startled.

“What??!! What the hell are you talking about kid!” Gintoki said unease. “Yeah, what are you talking about Kagura-chan?!” blurted Shinpachi.

“Well…” she scratched her face “in the past when I notice Gin-chan doing that I thought it’s just his mannerism, but these days I recently noticed it, he’s doing _that_ when Anego's name is mentioned, aru.” After her explanation, Shinpachi and also Gintoki were rendered speechless. Then, Shinpachi the ultimate sis-con, cornered Gin and clenched his shirt tightly and confronted his boss.

**“IS THAT TRUE GIN-SAN??? HA!!!”** while gritting his teeth in front of him. But Gintoki was also confused, he didn’t even know why Kagura noticed it and he also didn’t even realize that he’s doing it. So he doesn’t have a clue on what’s happening right now and why Patsuan is angry at him. So he raised his hands and waved like nothing is wrong as sweats starts to drip from his face.

“Patsuan don’t listen to that kiddo over there.” he pointed his finger at Kagura, who is now shouting _ITS TRUE! ITS TRUE, ARU!_

_“Patsuan—”_ he takes out Shinpachi’s hands on his shirt and keep his calm even though the sis-con brother of her is still glaring at him like he wants to eat him alive if he answers wrong. So…

“You see, she’s being delusional cause you know that your sister is not my type.” after he said this he again clenched his shirt tightly without him noticing it then the two kids started to shout at him and pointed their fingers at him.

**“YOU’RE DOING IT AGAIN!!!!”** the two shouted at him that his eardrum almost broke.

“What the heck!! Why are you shouting?!” Gin-san ask them because he’s not sure either what is the problem.

“You’re holding your shirt again, after you mention Aneue’s name!!” Shinpachi answered him while gritting his teeth.

“Right! I was right, aru! You believe me now Megane, aru!” Kagura proudly told him but still Gin-san is confused at what was happening. “I don’t know what you’re saying!! You need to stop this drama now!!” Gin told them tiredly. “Like I told you Otae is not my type… PERIOD!” but the two didn’t listen to him this time and just focused their attention at Gin’s action and when he’s about to hold his shirt again the two suddenly shouted that it surprised him and close his ears and slam his hands on his table.

**“WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!** You scared me for a second!! Jeez! What’s wrong with the both of you?” He asked annoyed.

 “You’re going to hold your damn shirt again that’s why!!

“Yeah we just alerted you Lazy Perm Aru!!” Kagura & Shinpachi both agreed to each other, contrary to what they’re doing earlier.

“Jeez… I don’t even know what started this!!, Okay if you ever notice me clenching this damn shirt I will tell you now!! I’m just doing this out of hobby! Okay? HOBBY!” he emphasized his last word but the two is not convinced.

 “Okay. I’ll tell you this, I’m sure Otae is not interested in me. Got It?!!” When he said those words he can’t help but feel a bit pang of hurt on his heart and he felt weird for unknown reasons but didn’t mind it.

 “Okay guys.”

Then he stood on his seat and left the two on their spots.

 “Where are you going Gin-san?” Patchi asked Gin but he only waved his hand and shouted Pachinko that earned him another angry retort from the two and Kagura shouting _YOU NEVER CHANGE ARU!!_ _THAT’S WHY WE’RE STILL POOR!_ until Gin-san was out of their sight.

But on the other hand, Gintoki is clenching his shirt again, while leaving the two behind, due to some weird feelings he doesn’t even know what, when and where it all started.

 

**_End of chapter 1_**

**つづく(To be continued)**

 

 

               

               

               

               

 


	2. What Kind of Vacation is this?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where dreams are made and tears were shed. Memories of the past starts to haunt her, With flashes of white and silver, Will he be able to pull her out from her slumber? CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own GinTama this is Sorachi-Sensei's godly work hands down to him.  
> Warning: Expect them to be a little OOC in this FF., and as always excuse my typo and grammatical error, THANK YOU!
> 
> I’m sorry for the long wait guys, been busy this past few days, but here you go, ENJOY!

**Chapter 2**

**What Kind of Vacation is this?!**

The Yorozuya together with Otae starts there journey in the resort, meanwhile Kagura and Shinpachi is arguing because Kagura won't stop bothering him about the music player he have, cause she wants to listen to some music too while travelling but Shinpachi don't want to because of his addictions in Otsu's songs and the two adults with them just lying there, Otae looking at them while smiling, the smile she always shows to other, a smile you don't even know how to interpret while Gin-san, our silver head samurai, sighing the whole time because of the noisiness of the brats, but just didn't mind them cause of his laziness

And also about their seating arrangements Gintoki is beside the window and kagura is next to him while Otae is in front of Gintoki and Shinpachi is beside her

The whole bickering of the two suddenly stop when Otae decided to speak

"By the way Kagura-chan" that warrant the attention of the kids "Can I borrow those vouchers for a second!" she ask then Kagura gave it to her without knowing why her Anego wants with it

Once Otae got her hands on the voucher she immediately read the information written in there and humming something

"I really am right about this thing" she blurt out that warrant the attention of the persons with her

"What is that Aneue?" Ask Shinpachi

"This vouchers you got Kagura-chan is only for family oriented people" once she blurted that out the two guys immediately panic and realize that this is Kagura we're talking about and now Gintoki got annoyed and smack Kagura on the head that she groans in pain and hold her head but still she has the same façade like she didn't know what wrong did she do

"Brat what the HECK is this!" Gin snatch the vouchers to Otae and shove it on Kagura's face and shouts "Kagura-chan did… did you ask the stand owner about the tickets you won!?" now it's Shinpachi's turn to ask the question and stuttering

"Yeah aru!" she said proudly while the two boys is grinning in anger at her attitude "he said I can use this tickets or vouchers whatever you call this... to go on a resort for free and I can bring four person with me aru!" after her explanation the two groaned in annoyance because they give up the free onsen vacation and now they waste their money for travel expense for nothing

"what kind of idiot am I, why did I not realize this… now its damn too late" Gin moping in depression "You brat give me back my money!" but Kagura didn't mind him and keep on talking to Otae while the two boys are Moping from depression towards the free Hot Spring and free food they might have experience.

Then a while Otae's thinking for a reason to this problem they're facing right now, well she got a solution for this but hesitant to tell them cause she's not so sure either if the older guy would agree but there's nothing they can do about it unless they really want to waste this and go home.

Then she got no other choice but to do this gamble she thinks off

"Well!" she spoke while the 2 guys with them cursing kagura silently but kagura didn't mind them and just humming some songs, she got annoyed cause no body heard her spoke, so this time she spoke louder for them to hear her

"WELL!" and everyone looks at her

"What is it Aneue?" ask Shinpachi

"I have a solution for this crisis we're facing" she finally said then suddenly Gintoki who's moping since he realize their Vacation is ruin suddenly went energetic again and got excited and slam his hands on his legs and look at Otae with wide and sparkling eyes

"Whaaa…what solution you thought!?" He said excitedly and Otae thought Gintoki looks like a dog waging his tail who got excited because his owner got home and she giggle at the thought of it that she didn't realize Gintoki is talking to her

"Oi… Otae… what the hell! Are you mocking me! Do you really want to make me go crazy! Oi speak woman!" he utter but the woman she's talking too is still on her dreamland he got annoyed so he shouts at her for to hear him

"OI GORILLA…." After he mention the word gorilla Otae went back to reality and still Gintoki repeats insulting her while Shinpachi and Kagura are warning him but he never stop insulting her that she got irritated and punch him on the face of course they got startled and Gintoki groan in pain. Shinpachi look at him like  _I told you so_  while Kagura is laughing at him

"THAT HURTS THIS BITCH!" He said louder touching his bleeding nose "You deserved that Idiot say that again, you'll see heaven when you wake up!" now she's sending him evil aura while Gin cursing her

"So what's the solution you got?" he said impatiently

"Listen, there's only one solution we can only gamble" she said and the three listens to her like a good kid

"Gin-san will pretend the father!"

"WHAT!" Gintoki got Startled he didn't expect that this is the her plan and it doesn't make sense to him

"Oi woman have you gone mad?!" He taunt her but she didn't mind him and continued her explanation

"Shin-chan and Kagura will be siblings!" she said while Gintoki's objecting it

"Oi do I look like a Father?" He ask but ignored "Woman talk to me!" but Otae still ignoring him that the only thing he utter is  _Tsk..._ and pick his nose

"That's fine by me if we can still continue this vacation!" Shinpachi agreed

"Oi megane really you're agreeing to this nonsense" He utter

"I'm with you Anego! But what about you?" she ask, while Gintoki just give up

"Me? Wel-"

"Oh! I know!" Kagura cut hers off

"You'll be Gin-chan's Wife aru!"After her crazy suggestion silence came to them for a moment before they registered what Kagura blurt out and shout with unison

"WHAAAT!"

"NO… NO… I DISAGREE!" the ultimate sis-con hardly disagree and jog his head nonstop and hold Gin-sans shirt tightly and looks at him emitting dark aura "Right you disagree too right Gin-san" gritting his teeth in anger imagining the silver head and his sister becoming a husband and wife even if it's just pretend makes him chill, then it's now Gin-sans turn to speak "What nonsense are you spouting Brat!" He told her and remove Shinpachi's hand on his shirt

"Listen Brat even if the worlds ends I will never Marry this Gori-" then a hard punch come at him at a speed of life to cut him off from spouting nonsense now Gin-sans nose is full of blood while Otae still clenching her fist

"Yeah Kagura-chan don't say meaningless things even if his the only guy here on earth I WILL NEVER EVER MARRY THIS IDIOT" she said smiling but darker that made kagura gulp then she looks evilly at Gin-san "Right Gin-san" that earns the silver head shiver down his spine but compose his self and hold his shirt

"Nani... Then you prefer a Gorilla over this handsome guy here" he mocks her while busy wiping the blood flowing on his nose

"Who's this Gorilla you're mentioning!" Pretending she doesn't have a clue on what Gin-san spouting

"The Gorilla Stalker you have, I bet you're more relax with his stalking ability now!" He provokes her that Vein pops on her but regain her composure

"What you're jealous!" she mock him while the two beside them starring at them dumb-founded

"Are we going to stop them aru?!" whispers at Shinpachi

"How though!?" He ask her too

Then the two just quietly sat while observing the two older ones who's bickering about their stalkers

"WHAT! Jealous? Me? Why would I" Veins pops on him too, and there it goes the silver head's hobby to clench his Shirt without him noticing it

"Yes of course you will never be jealous because  _you_  have your own stalker tailing you too!" she raised her voice at him without her noticing it

"Yeah I have a stalker too but at least she got the looks" He also raised his voice at her without noticing it either

"What! What are you implying? That I don't have what it takes!" she stared at him emitting dark aura and they didn't even notice their face is inch closer together

"You're the one who said that!" he answer her

"How did this end like this?" Shinpachi ask kagura

"I don't know aru, I guess it's bad mentioning them being husband and wife aru!" she whispers

"It's your damn fault Kagura-chan how do we end this bickering, they're telling nonsense now" Shinpachi tiredly say

"I don't know let them be! I'm sure they'll be tired with it" kagura yawn and snatch the music player that startled Shinpachi and now the two starts bickering too!

_o0o_

After there long ride finally they are now in there destination The Resort where they are about to stay, but before they go inside Otae walk past them and stare at them with a serious face.

"Okay! As we talk about Gin-san will act as the father" she remind them

And the two agreed while the lazy silver perm mumbling something but Otae didn't mind him but then later speak

"Are you sure this will work!" he ask her

"Yes of course just believe that you're a lonely father that his wife leaves him and leave the child's in your care" She said

"Yeah yeah! I will act like a father but not because of some lousy woman left me behind" He told her "I will act like I'm the one who left that lousy woman and take the kids with me" he added that earns him  _what the hell are you spouting idiot_  looks from the three but just ignored him

"Okay let's do this!" Otae grab Shinpachi and Kagura with her and leave the good for nothing samurai behind

_o0o_

Now that they are inside Gin gave the voucher on the staff and waiting patiently at whatever they'll do

"So" when He heard the woman spoke Gin got stiff all of sudden and Otae lightly punch his side to make him calm down and when he looks at her she's grinning evilly at him and that made him gulp but regain his composure

"Ehem…" he coughs to make him relax and when his about to open his mouth to speak the staff woman suddenly spoke

"Are you two together with your children over there?" She points her finger towards the two that is one foot away from them and it startled them

"Anou! What the he-"but before Otae finishes her words Gintoki close her mouth and earns death glare towards the brunette and sweat

"Y-yeah! We are… I mean that's ours" He said smiling idiotically and slowly lift his face to Otae's ears

"What the hell are spouting" she hisses at him in a silent tone but smiling darkly

"Don't talk nonsense now, we will use this damn opportunity to get this over with" He convince her but still don't like it so Gintoki put his arms around her and continued persuading the woman besides him

"Look if you suddenly spout I'm your brother it will cause another questioning, we need to act like we're a married couple just for now!, Just act naturally, I'll take the lead!" he looks at her with his dead fish eyes and clench his damn shirt without noticing  _Then why are clenching your shirt so tightly_  Otae Mumble that earns him  _What_  look from the silver head samurai but ignored him and said  _its nothing_  that earns her questioning look from the silver head samurai

"I said alright I'll act! Happy now!" she hisses and Gin flashes his nice smile and all of a sudden butterflies went through her stomach and it doesn't feel nice for her but just shrug it.

"Are you two okay?!" the staff member looking at them confused

"Yes we're alright" then looks at Otae and wink "Right Baby!" that sent shivers down her spine, and vein pops through her but shrug it off and sending evil aura at him.

"Y-yeah!" the only thing she utter

"just don't mind my wife she's a little bit shy!" again he looks at her "Right Baby!" vein pops at Otae again but just ignoring it and this time she looks at him mumbling "You sure are happy with this bullsh*t ha!, don't worry you'll pay afterwards" she hisses at him that earns him shiver

Then Shinpanchi and Kagura go over to them, to know what's happening now but suddenly a hotel staff came and greet them.

"Oh! There comes your children" after they heard it Shinpachi's megane shattered to pieces and got stiffed.

"Gah! Is he okay sir?" the worried staff employee ask

"Ahh… Y-yeah" then he looks at Shinpachi to signal him to act but can't see him due to his shock so instead he signal the Vermilion hair yato girl beside the megane but kagura punch Shinpachi instead, mistook the signal he made that cause them lot of commotion and now all eyes are on them, that Otae and Gin only face-Palm at the situation and prayed to god that they can manage to get through this.

"Wha...What happened are they okay!?" one of the staff member ask but her frighten look can't escape her face

"A-a… yeah of course" Otae told them and run fast to where Shinpachi and Kagura is and mumble something to them

"Are they okay sir?" one of the staff member curiously asking Gin

"A… of course they are, OI OTAE DISCIPLINE YOUR DAUGHTER!" He wish that by this they can still convince them Otae nodded to him and Gin looks slowly at the staff whether they are convince or what and cough to focus their attention to him and it succeed.

"I'm sorry by that! Our children always fights like that, well I mean my daughter that is, and she got that Spartan attitude of her mother!" He whisper the last words, but that did not miss on Otae's ears and suddenly shout  _I heard that!_

_o0o_

After the ruckus they cause, they still manage to convince the people and now finally here they are walking along with one of the staff who'll accompany them on their respective room and the girl who's accompanying them stop at a certain room and open the door to welcome them.

"Wow! This room is perfect!" Shinpachi the first one to enter the room and followed by the others

"This is a good room but I think it's a little bit too crump for four people" Otae advised their tour guide and the others agree to her

"Oh! I'm sorry for the misunderstanding!" After she utter it the Yorozuya got confused also Gintoki thought she's playing with them.

"What do you mean by that?" Vein pops at Otae while gritting her teeth

"This room is only for the kids!" the staff woman advise them that only words they utter is  _I see_  and suddenly realize the meaning of the words she mentioned and all of them except Kagura starts to Panic

"Wh… What do you mean" She Smiled at the girl for her not to perceive her state of shock.

"This is the rules here if your children are now in their teenage years it's alright if they are on separate room" The staff smiled at them.

"Really?" the only thing Gin can manage to say

"Yes! Also it would be too troublesome if the kids are with you, right!" The Staff Woman smiled & Wink at the two pretend married couple.

"What do you mean?!" Gin ask the Girl and saw her blush so they got confused, but suddenly Gin realize the meaning of her words and it makes him blush and shakes his head and the confused Otae looks suspicious at the Silver Head Samurai

"OI! Mind sharing it with me stupid" She mumbles at him but the Staff woman beat him to it and mumble it to Otae instead

"Ma'am you know if your kids are with you!, you can't do  _Bang-Bang_  together with your Husband" That she blush madly at the thought of it and Punch Gintoki just to ease her mind while Shinapchi and Kagura looks at them confusedly cause they don't even know what's the thing they're mumbling about and why Otae suddenly punch the silver head and why the staff woman gigling at them.

"Don't be shy about that Ma'am I'm sure you two are looking forward to it" She wink

"Oi you better shut your mouth missy "she threaten the woman but she only chuckled, then she open the door and goes to other room in front of them "This will be the room for the two of you" she inform Otae and Gin whose now standing up after being punch with no reason

"Have a great vacation for all of you, if you have questions feel free to come at us" She Bowed and Leave

"Oi! Brat want to switch with me!" Gin ask Kagura

"Ar..."

"But if you switch places with Kagura-chan they will suspect us you know!" Shinapachi warns and earn shock look by kagura and Gin

"Patsuan!" Gin-san blurted out "Are you okay? " And check his forehead

"Your head still hurts aru?!" Kagura ask and also check his foreface if it's burning up

"SHUT THE H*LL UP IDIOTS IM FINE, I'M NOT SICK" He shouts at them like always

"Well I thought you sick or something, 'cause you're agreeing to this?" He Notified

"Its fine, it's not like you'll do outrageous thing to my sister!" He muse and adjust his megane

"Well dah as if I'll-"but before he finishes it he saw Otae clenching her fist as if she's ready to pounce him anytime so he stop

"No worries Shin-chan if ever this pervert Perm idiot lay his hands on me ill KILL him on the spot "Grinning at them that made them fright

"See that patsuan!" Points his finger at Otae "I will never lay my hands on your Gorilla sis-"then Otae punch him to cut him off from talking

"Ne… Kagura-chan want to come and explore the resort with me?" she ask the vermilion head yato girl that agreed to her and excitedly drag his earth sister out of the room and leave the two guys alone.

* * *

 

**-End of Chapter 2-**

_To be continued_


	3. what a tiring day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ GintokixOtae] Where dreams are made and tears were shed. Memories of the past starts to haunt her, With flashes of white and silver, Will he be able to pull her out from her slumber?, Gintoki x Otae. CHAPTER 3 IS UP! with slight Okikagu at the end :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own GinTama this is Sorachi-Sensei's godly work hands down to him.
> 
> Warning: Expect them to be a little OOC in this FF., and as always excuse my typo and grammatical error, THANK YOU!
> 
> Note: again i'm sorry for the long wait guys, but I think I update faster than before hehe :) my excuses ha!, and yeah I'll try to update chapter 4 much faster :), ENJOY THIS CHAP 3 guys!, (Slight Okikagu at the end)
> 
> as always Thank you for supporting my Story Love Lots :*, please keep supporting it, and dont forget to review guys, your reviews makes me energize :))

**Chapter 3**

**[WHAT A TIRING DAY]  
**

 

As the two girls started to runs off and leave the guys on their room. First they busied their self by looking and mesmerizing the scenery they see, until Otae notice kagura fidgeting his hands curiosity pick her interest so she ask the vermilion hair girl

“What’s wrong kagura-chan?” Ask the Brunette to the yato girl beside her who got startled by the sudden voice of her Anego

“Aa... What did you say Anego?!” She murmured the last sentence.

Sweat running through her face and seems unsettled by something

“You know Kagura-chan, you can always tell me anything what’s bothering you, if you can't tell it to Gin-san nor Shin-chan you can always depend on me!” She said to ease the younger girl beside her not bothering to look at her cause she doesn’t want her to feel embarrass or something but seconds past she heard nothing back.

Curios, she looks at her companion just to see her looking at her with her eyes shining brightly.

“E… Kagura-chan??” She said questioning her looks but the only thing Kagura replied to her is,

“Thank you Anego!!” she said and smiled genuine at her “I know I can always depend on you, but my problems is not that difficult as to what you’re experiencing right now”

Shock is evident on her face not knowing what Kagura supposed to mean or rather she knew it but hesitant to accept what she meant is what she’s thinking right now.

So she spoke “What do you mea-“but Kagura spoke earlier than her

“Shinpachi told us about it!” She told her dearest earth Sister and she felt unsettled all of a sudden, that sweat started to run through her face.

“Told you?!... What?” trembling voice came out of her mouth and curse she can't hold her feelings when _that_ topic is presented.

“Anego as you said I can always depend on you whenever I face problems!” she assured and her earth sister agreed to it so she continued,

“So, I want you to depend on me too!” she exclaimed “If you can't tell it to Gin-chan or Shinpachi, I'm always here to listen, I know I'm just a brat with no experience about something, and also I can't give the best advise you want to hear, but I can always listen to your-“then suddenly she stop when Otae suddenly put her hands on her head

Kagura thought Otae will smack her for being a nuisance or talkative so she shut her eyes deeply waiting for the smack she’ll get, sad depress and fear is what she's feeling at the moment, cause she thought she annoyed her anego so she's waiting as to what will happen but the thing she's expecting to get never happened cause the thing that her earth sister do is patting her hair gently as if she did a good job

Slowly she lifts her face to look at her anego and saw a genuine smile at her. So she smiled back not knowing what her Anego thinks.

“You know Kagura-chan… the things you’re saying to me right now is not all true!” her anego spoke. Half shock half confused is evident on kagura's face, so she makes a questioning look at her earth sister that Otae giggle at her.

“Look Kagura-chan it’s maybe true that you’re just a kid but to say you don’t have much experience nor can't give advice, that’s a lie!” she explain but the younger girl beside her is still not convince so again she looks at her earth sister questioningly and she giggle at her confuse looks that she’s giving her

“You’re giving me the best advice I want to hear!” now finally she said it but the oblivious yato girl is still confuse so she laughs at her

“But Anego… what advise did I told you aru!?” she questions her earth sister cause actually doesn’t get what her earth sister is talking about.

Then suddenly Otae rub kagura's hair gently and looks at her peacefully

Seconds past Otae is still rubbing kagura's hair, that the younger girl beside her is worried

“Aneg-“

“When you said _you can depend on me too,_ truth is I'm actually shock I didn’t even expect that, that is what you’ll say to me, and after that I felt relive “she pause for a second and breath in and out and spoke again

“I realize then that I’m really not alone!” She said while looking at the sky

“Anego…”she exclaimed “BUT YOU ARE REALLY NOT ALONE ARU” she rant and Otae with her wide eye startled at Kagura then shackled at her sudden outburst.

And realizing that she raised her voice to her. She apologize to her earth sister immediately, but Otae brash it off and gesture that’s it's alright.

“But really Anego you upset me when you said you’re really not alone! Aru” Kagura pout, and Otae thought it’s cute

“I’m sorry if I upset you Kagura-chan” she smiled at her

“But really anego why did you thought that you're alone!!” she exclaimed “I mean there’s Shinpachi… Gin-chans here too, and I’m here too, so… why did you ever thought that you’re alone” The Curious Vermilion Hair Girl Ask

"Well... You see it's not like I Thought I'm Alone It’s just that...-" Then she paused for a minute while Kagura is waiting patiently at what her earth sister will reveal to her. "I...-"

"KAGURAAAA-CHAN..., ANEUE...."

Before She Spoke, Shinpachi Calls them out from some distance waving at them, and that interrupt Otae & Kagura's Moment, while Otae felt relieve somehow but Kagura is too annoyed by the glasses wearing human he knew, and thinking of strangling him to death when she reach him.

Then afterwards the two girls decided to walk where Shinpachi is. As soon as they're all together Kagura is so pissed at Megane she Smack him to ease her anger while the poor boy didn’t even know why the heck this brat is hurting him.

"WHAT... THE HECK... KAGURA-CHAN, WHAT DID I DO TO YOU! THAT HURTS!!" Megane Shouts but the Yato Girl just humming to him like she did not hear a single thing he says, and as usual the Glasses wearing human Veins pop annoyed by Kagura. And when his about to retort again Otae smack his head to stop but then Shinpachi is too depress as to why his being harass by the two girls besides him.

"Why Did I do to give me this punishment!!!!" Hisses the megane at the two

"So, Whats the _PROBLEM_ Megane" Kagura said it in a way to a annoyed the Glasses wearing human and also  for him to notice her annoyance at him, and to her success Shinpachi notice it by Adjusting his glasses and look confused at her but didn’t mind the young girl much to her annoyance this time.

"Where is Gin-san by the way?" Ask the brunette to her brother

"OH! Gin-san! Well as you see Gin-san is being Gin-san so his in the journey to find some Pachinko like place!" Shinpachi told them

Otae sighed “You mean casino!”

Well it's not that shocking for Gin-san to do it, is what the Girls thought but as you see anger still envelops the three especially Kagura & Shinpachi cause this Gin-san always utter he doesn't have money or cash with him and an official madao in general , that he cannot give his employee a proper salary.

"Why you did not blocked that Idiot Perm head Megane! Aru" Vein pops on Kagura "That stupid good for nothing samurai!!" She adds

"How can I supposed to block him when he told me earlier before we part ways that his gonna find the both of you, so we need to be on separate ways, and when I ask him where he’ll search for you, he dash away while shouting.

_"LIKE I WOULD STUPID MEGANE!! IM OFF TO MAKE MONEY"_

"Then he ran-off leaving me behind so I don’t have anything else to do so I look for the both of you!" Shinpachi told them.

“That STUPID PERM HEAD!!!” Kagura cursed, but Otae pat her head.

“Don’t mind that older guy, he can do whatever he wants  ... After all we’re all in a vacation!” Otae ease the two

“So… come on let’s enjoy ourselves here” she adds and drag the two younger ones with her.

_o0o_

After their roundtrip around the resort the three had fun together, also they discover that there’s a lot of fun things they can enjoy here not just the scenery, also they have karaoke bar and so on. So, they decided that they will take advantage of their stay here.

When they enter the room a grumpy old guy welcome them, first they’re curious as to why Gin-sans face looks worst and then realize that he lost all or some of the money he brought with him, that’s the conclusion they think off.

The trio wants to make fun with him for ditching them but then realize that they are all in this lovely vacation so why not just enjoy this. So they went to where Gin-san is and sat beside him.

“So!!” Otae made the first talking “how did it go!!” she ask the silver head, knowing what answer he’ll say or not

“Are you mocking me flat chest” he said while moping, not in the mood to start a war or to bicker, while the brunette girl vein pops and ready to punch him but later decided not to, because she doesn’t want to ruin her good mood, so she acts as if she doesn’t heard a thing.

She exhales before she begins to tease the moping silver head samurai “Oh!! So that’s why you’re gloomy” then laugh jokingly to annoy the older guy beside them.

“Shut it! Flat chest” he respond back, but as usual Otae’s mood restrain cuts off when Gin-sans are still mocking her being a _flat chest_ girl, so she decided to pounce the Silver head Samurai.

“Oii… oi… woman it hurts…. You’re the one …who... started… this... Shit” Gin-san straggled but Otae still feel like punching his face too much that the silver head groaned in pain and shouts _Sorry! Sorry!_ To the brunette. Then afterwards she stop.

“Serves you right Gin-chan aru! Bwahahaha!!!”The vermillion head girl laugh evilly at Gin-san along with her slight annoyance to the silver head samurai who ditch Shinpachi alone earlier that cause disturbance to her and Otae's moment a while ago.

“What did you say brat!” Gin mutter annoyed while stretching his smash face.

“So Gin-san you know when you’re busying yourself to whatever gambling you’re doing we found some interesting place here!” The Straight man known as Shinpachi inform him but Gintoki just answering him in a hum way tone, not interested to what they discover. But near his sight he saw evil aura from the girl who pounce him good, then sweat dripping from his face, he gulp then decided to just pay attention to whatever they will say.

“What is that anyway!!?” He answered tiredly

“Hm... Gin-chan don’t need to know!” now the vermilion head spoke, that irritate gin-san, cause now that his willing to listen to their rambling and this is what he’ll get.

“Yeah! Yeah! Enjoy yourselves! Leave Gin-chan alone!” Then slumps his body down, with his face, facing the floor.

“Gin-san is such a child!” now it’s Otae's turn to grilled the silver head

“Yeah! Yeah! So who’s next ha! Who’s next to bully this poor Gin-chan?!” utter the silver head “Step up now!” he added.

While Kagura is still busy mocking the silver head, Shinpachi our straight man is busy stopping there meaningless arguments, while Otae’s eyes locks at the scenario of the three person around her, enjoying the sight and giggling at their dorkiness.

Because when she sees the three, for some reason she felt at ease.

_o0o_

After their bickering session, the fake family decided to go through this day by going to the location where the three discovered. First is the hot spring, then went to karaoke well apparently its Shinpachi and Kagura who’s fighting over the mic. Then later fight one on one in playing table tennis, well unfortunately girls won, because the girls are playing dirty, like kagura using her yato strength to hit the ball near Shinpachi’s face so he can’t return it well. While the pretend husband and wife plays, first it’s Gin who’s winning then sudden turn of events Otae won unreasonably, why? Well it’s because Otae don’t want to lose to the silver head so she decided to play a trick on him, and by tricking him it’s kagura who’s distracting his every move so whenever Otae hit the ball, Gin’s sight is nowhere near the game, so she can score. After the boy’s unreasonable defeat, they thought of getting their revenge to those cheaters. But before their sweet revenge plan, all of them decided to go back to their respective room and order a lot of food and eat until their stomach explodes.

Minutes pass until their stomach is full, well to be precise, until Kagura’s Stomach is full. After their great feast they thank Kagura for winning that ticket, because of that they can eat free food, and go to hot spring all for free. Until Kagura told them that it’s not actually her that won the price and they felt shock for her sudden revelation.

“Kagura-chan!! What the heck do you mean by that…?” A Stuttering Gin ask the Vermillion head, ready to choke all the foods he ate.

Megane Adjusted his glass and repeating the words Kagura blurted out a while ago “Kagura-chan! Are y-ou… are you telling the truth?!” The megane ask, readying his self for whatever her response would tell him.

“Yes! Aru!”She confirmed once again

“Th-then Kagura-chan! How did you manage to get this tickets?!”Now it’s Otae’s Turn to question the Yato Girl beside them

“It’s Giv-…”

“You… You mean... you stole this damn ticket to some people!” A Worried Gin-san cuts her off, after that its Shinpachi’s turn to aggravate.

“NAAANIII…”Shouts the Megane “Kami-sama forgive our Kagura-chan!! For she doesn’t know what she’s doing” Cried Shinpachi

“Waaaah!! This is all Gin-chans fault!” The silver heads turn to cried “Forgive our Kagura-chan, she only does this to make us happy, if you want to bring curse to our Kagura-chan, Give it to me instead!!!” The silver added

“Gin-san!!” Shinpachi Cried “What do we do now!!”He added

“OI…” Kagura Utter but the two ignored her and continued their charade, animated vein pops on her while Otae watching them looking like a dork.

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It’s all my fault, its all Gin-chans Faul-“

But before he finishes it Kagura Smack the head of Gintoki and Shinpachi to stop their nonsense cries.

“Oi! That’s some attitude for someone who stole tickets!” Gin howled

“Yes! Gin-chan is right this Time” Shinpachi agreed

“Ye-..” his supposed to agree to shinpachi but realized that some of his words didn’t sound right to his ears, so he countered “Oi! Megane! What do you mean by _this time_?”

“E! But it’s true, when did you utter something that is right!”Pachi answered back

Gin Snorted out “Gin-chan is always right!”

This time its Shinpachi and Gin-chan turn to bicker and forgot all about the ticket and Kagura. While the brunette felt annoyed at their nonsense debate, he smack the boys in the head to stop them and it works. The two boys hold their head and groan painfully.

Otae sighed before opening her mouth to clarify something from Kagura for she is also curious as to how she got those tickets, but of course shes not thinking the same way how The silver head samurai and her brother thought off.

Sighed for the second time “So Kagura-chan mind telling as, where did you or…”She Paused for a second cause she thought of something, “Who! Gave it to you?” she ask or rather command the young yato girl whose now fidgeting her fingers, and the two groaning boys pays attention to what Kagura has to say.

“A…-“Stuttering at first, then Swallow before she opens her mouth to speak “Anego! Actually…” hesitant to answer the question to her, and the trio begins to sweat and panic at the attitude she’s giving to them, so Otae Question her again by this time its gentle, so Kagura can calm down.

“So Kagura-chan, I just want to know rather we all want to know, who gave those tickets to you?!”She Smile gently at the girl for her to calm

But as you see, even if they look all calm on the outside but on the inside their panicking like a soon to be dad whose waiting for her wife to give birth to his child.

Kagura Fidget before answering her Anego “We...ll it happens when…”

_“Hello little one!” some old guy said while Kagura looks at him confuse, not sure if she’s the one who this old man is calling, so she point her finger at herself and said…_

_“Oi Ji-Ji, you calling me!?” as usual even if She’s talking to elder people she can’t hide her rude not feminine attitude._

_“Yes! I’m talking to you! Come here little one!” again he called her_

_“No way aru! Gin-chan told me not to talk to strangers, you’re a stranger and I don’t even know you so I’m outta here!” Kagura refused_

_“Ee… don’t worry little one, I’m not a bad stranger, you see I’m selling good stuff!” he convinced the yato girl_

_“What kind of good stuff is that Ji-ji?” Ask the yato girl half convince haft not_

_“You see this rolling thing!” ask the older guy_

_“Yeah! Aru, so what is it?” ask the vermilion head_

_“For only 50 yen you can won awesome prizes!” the older man told her and her eyes begin to change, like now its pick her interest and slowly moving to where the older guys is…_

_“OI! Ji-ji if you’re lying to me, you’ll go straight to heaven! Aru” Kagura threatens the old guy._

_“No worries little one, I know what I’m telling” The older guy assured her_

_Then Kagura Grab the opportunity, after all its Kagura were talking about, who’s easily fooled by something like this so, she gave her 50 yen to the older guy and began rolling the lottery machine, then right after, something came out and she excitedly pick her price, to her delight the price she won is a free voucher for 12 dozen of her favorite sukombu. Of course she’s overjoyed by it. So she tried and tried until she runs off money, but none of the price she got is not exciting as what she felt to her sukombu price. But then a sadist said to be the 1 st division captain of the Shinsengumi, appear on her side that she startled for a second._

_“E… China?” The sadist known as Okita Sougo exclaimed_

_Kagura hold all her prices, then muttered annoyed “tsk… What yah doin’ here sadist!”_

_“Just passing by!” he said in deadpan tone “Well if it isn’t China, guess my luck runs out when I see your stupid Ugly face huh!” He teased the vermillion head but the way he speak is still the same, like his not interested in something_

_But as usual Kagura hated it when the sadist is making fun of her. “What did you say stupid Chihuahua? Aru” She muttered angrily_

_“E… I never thought that China girl is too stupid!” he yawned_

_Kagura punch him but Sougo is fast to react on her punch instead he catch it and throw it off and yawned, that annoyed her more, so, she decided to punch him again but the sandy haired man flick her forehead, she groaned_

_“OI YOU SADIST, THE HELL ARE YOU REALLY DOING HERE?  aru” Again she query him_

_“Like I told you just passing by China Musume!” he answer in deadpan tone, but Kagura didn’t believe him so she grinned at him that made the 1 st division captain of the Shinsengumi Confused._

_Kagura put her hands slightly on her mouth and grinned at the sadist “keh… keh… keh… I didn’t know that Sadist has fallen for my charm, Aru!” She jest and Sougo grimaced at her make believe story._

_“Sad for you Stupid Pig, but I came here to play some of this lottery prices this old guy here is selling” He stated but the vermillion head didn’t believe him_

_“Well sorry to ruin your fantasy China!” brag the sadist that earns him disgust looks from her China girl_

_“No worries China if you really want me that badly, you can just say it to me! You don’t need to be shy about it!” he winked that made her annoyed “But don’t forget you need to pay for my services, no worries I’ll give you discount” he wink._

_“OI PUNK CHIHUA-“_

_“EH… I didn’t know danna and this little one here are in this kind of relationship” assume the older guy that Kagura choke on his words and shouted… **WHAT….**_

**_“_ ** _What the hell JI-JI, you want to go to heaven? Say that again an-“_

_She suddenly stop talking and got startled because Sougo suddenly put her hands around his waist that she felt disgust and move hysterically to get the hell his hands off of her, but Sougo grip it harder._

_“Well Jii-san This China here is just being tsundere and all, so, I’m just helping her get rid of her shyness! Ne China!” and winked at her_

_Then she decided to punch him but his fast reflexes won’t allow her too.  So the two started to fight and bicker at each other and again destroy some of the things around there vicinity, while the older guy staring at them while humming **it’s good to be young and in love.**_

_After their long fight the two grew tired and just shrug it all, then when Kagura went for her prices, all of it were destroyed or some of her vouchers flew of somewhere, along with her favorite sukombu price, so, she grunted and angrily punch Sougo but as usual her punch didn’t get past him cause he avoids it_

_“Damn Sadist this is all your fault” she cursed_

_“What is my fault, you’re the one who started it not me! Damn china” He Hisses and leave her while sulking and walk to where the old guy is and start playing the lottery, and when he got his price, he looks at it not knowing what to do with it, then looks at her rival to see her still aggravating towards her claimed price that’s wasted for nothing. He sighed at the looks of her so called rival and walk to where she’s sulking._

_“Brat!” He called_

_“Nani? Aruka” She answered back but annoyed is still evident on her tone_

_Then Sougo place down some tiny piece of Paper at her and started to walk off leaving the Confused Kagura behind._

_“OI Sadist don’t need your garbage!” she grunted_

_Still walking “Really, but I think that thing there will paid all your wasted prices back!” He answers, back still facing her, then the confused Kagura pick the piece of paper to reveal a voucher, Trip to resort for free, wide eyes she looks back at the walking sougo to see him waving at her but still his back is still what she’s seeing._

_“Whaaa…” The only words she can muster to say at the moment because of her shock, Then Sougo finally decided to look at her rivals face is showing, to his delight the china girl is still kneeling and looking out of nowhere, He smirked._

_“Thank you would be enough, ne China Musume” after that he decided to face his back to her again and starts to walk and finally leaving the still stoned China._

_And when his out of sight she grips the voucher and smiled_

_“Thank you Sadist, Aru” She murmured_

_o0o_

 

“I didn’t think that it was Okita-kun who gave those voucher to Kagura-chan” Exclaimed Otae

“As for me, I thought she found it somewhere and just claimed it” Exclaimed Gin

“OI, don’t you have some undying trust to kagura-chan!” she Sneered

“Of course I have, but still it’s Kagura we’re talking about!” he cautioned “Also don’t you feel sleepy cause, I am sleepy right now!” He ask the brunette and yawned.

“Then Sleep already idiot! Don’t mind me” she implied

When Gin is about to sleep on his tatami, He suddenly looks at Otae that made her blush lightly and Startled.

“What?!” She blurted out

“You can tell me about it!”

 

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**_To be continued_ **

****

I’m Sorry for the Cliff hanger guys but no worries next chapter will be exciting, I might say that, this is where it begins...

see you next chapter guys :*


End file.
